My Moment
by gabyellaaaa
Summary: Lucas Friar had everything he could ever want. When he meets the girl of his dreams; Riley on the subway in NYC, they have an instant connection but he ler the opportunity slip when he forgets to get her name and number. Unable to find or forget about her. Lucas and his family and friends launch huge campaign just to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Mystery Girl:

 **So this story is based off an original film called "On The Line" now I am not taking any dialogue or characters from this movie. I'm only taking some plots of the story but not all. Also, the characters and dialogue will come from me.**

Lucas Friar caught the eyes of every girl he met, he had the beautiful green eyes, that girls loved, that million dollar smile that girls adored, and a built body that girls drooled over. Even though he had all of these girls wanting him. His insecurities and the feeling of being unloveable always got the best of him even though he had it all. Or so he thought. He was the co-owner of a Guideli Property Management company. He had a beautiful home. He thought he had everything but after a weird day, he didn't think he did.

Lucas's POV:

"Okay, we can set up an open house for Thursday the 26th and I will be sure to give Mr. Hunter your message. Talk to you soon. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone and walked into the coffee shop. After I ordered my coffee, I went to go sit down at one of the small tables. I was looking down at my phone when all of a sudden, a brown hair girl walked into the coffee shop. She was beautiful. She had fair skin, brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a simple white t=shirt dress with strapped sandals. She was so beautiful. I wanted to go up and talk to her but I wasn't that confident. I know I have girls all over me, but I still lacked confidence because I felt as if I was un-loveable. Besides, there was no way a beautiful girl like her could be single. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, while she stood in line, ordered her coffee, etc. There was something about her that I was intrigued by. Then she looked over and noticed me staring. She gave me a warm smile and that's when my knees began to feel weak.

She got her coffee and took one last look at me before she left. After I finished my coffee, I headed off to the subway to get to work. Once I got onto the subway, I saw the girl again, so I took a deep breath and made my way over to her. "Do you mind if I sit?" I asked her. "Well it is a free country." She smiled. I sat down next to her and as soon as I did, there was an instant connection between the two of us. "So, you're a knicks fan I see." I said as I observed her phone case. "Yes I am, are you?" she asked. "No way, I'm a bulls fan." I said. "Good game last night," she said. "Yeah, you guys beat us for the first time ever. You do know that we have beat you every time we have played you right?" I teased. "It's not our best year, so do you have a job that goes with that briefcase?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm the co-owner for a property management company. Do you have a studio that goes with those paint brushes?" I asked. "Those are not mine, I'm actually a student at Parson's." she said. "Interesting." I said. We continued to talk and I realized that we had a lot in common and she was absolutely amazing. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't realize it was time for me to get off. I quickly said goodbye and got off the subway.

After I got off, I had realized that I never got the girl's number or not even her name. I knew I wanted to see her again. There was something special about her. It was driving me crazy knowing that I didn't get her name or her number. I couldn't even focus at work. All I could think about was her. The way she talked, the way she smiled, that cute little laugh of hers and those beautiful brown eyes. I haven't quite seen anyone as beautiful as her. After work, I went back onto the subway hoping I would see her again. But she wasn't on the subway this time. I reminded myself that tomorrow was a new day. So I went back to my house, as soon as I walked in I saw my brothers; Mark and Nick fighting over the football game. Their apartment was flooded so I let them stay with me while it was getting repaired. "Do you guys have to do this every day?" I asked as I hung up my coat. "No, but Nicki here can't seem to admit that the Steelers are going to beat the Raiders." Mark said as he put Nick into a head lock. "Both of those teams aren't even that great and you can't say anything back to me because I'm letting you guys stay here while your apartment is getting fixed." I said. They both stopped fighting and sat up. "Nice one." Nick said as he rubbed his neck. "You look like you're glowing and we've only seen that look when you really like someone. So who is she?" Mark asked. "This girl I met today, I saw her in the coffee shop and then I saw her on the subway and we talked. I didn't think I could get to know so much about someone in such a short period of time. But I'm hoping I get to see her again." I said as I sat down on the couch next to them. "What's her name?" Nick asked. I looked down. "I actually didn't get her name… or her number." I said. I already knew what was coming. "How could you miss getting the two most important things when it comes to knowing a girl?" Mark said. "I was mesmerized by her beauty. She's so gorgeous." I said.

"Do you think you're ever going to run into her again?" Nick asked. "I'm hoping." I said as we continued to watch the football game. But then my mind started to wander and I kept fantasizing about her. All of a sudden, someone hit me with a pillow. "Stop fantasizing, that's my hand you know," Mark said as he held up the hand I was holding. I quickly let go. "My bad." I said. "Well, if you ever see her again. Get her name and number." Nick said. "I'm hoping I do get to see her again." I said. I don't know what it was, but there was just something about this girl that I liked. She was a real human being, girls like her are hard to find in this cruel world.

The next day, I did the same routine, I went down to the coffee shop but this time she wasn't there. So I tried the subway again, and I still didn't see her. Maybe I just had bad timing. But I was going out of my mind, I had to see this girl again. I just had to. But where could she be?


	2. Chapter 2: I Gotta Find Her

Chapter 2: I Gotta Find Her

No one's POV:

Weeks had passed since Lucas seen Riley. He was starting to give up hope that he may never see her again. He couldn't stop getting mad over the fact that he didn't get her name or number. "Dude. She's just some chick. Let her go." Mark said as they sat down at the breakfast table. "Okay, she's not just some chick. She's real." He said. "Real." Nick said as he followed along with Lucas. "She's like the type of girl you would give up anything for." Lucas said. Mark sighed. "It's really that important to find her?" he asked. "Yes it is and I'm going to find her." Lucas said. "How? You don't know anything about her." Nick said. "Yes I do, I mean we connected more in five minutes than any of my past relationships. Wait a minute-I have an idea. We're going to make ads, posters, banners, billboards. We will host events." He said. "Whoa there, don't get ahead of yourself." Mark said. "Dude, she's not a missing dog." Nick said. "No, but my heart is missing and I'm pretty sure she stole it." He said. "So are we doing this or what?" Lucas asked. "So let me get this straight. You want us to launch a huge campaign just so that you can find this girl?" Mark asked. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He said. "You're crazy." Nick said.

"I guess I am." Lucas said as he walked out the door. He got into his car and drove off to the store. There was no way that he was going to give up on this girl so easily. As he was walking around the store, every brunette he saw, he thought it was her. His head was spinning. He thought he saw her everywhere he went. It was all an illusion to him, but little did he know that she was in the store as well. Every time he would walk down an aisle she would have already turned into the next one. He kept missing her as he walked through the store. After realizing that he wasn't going to find her here, he paid for his stuff and left.

A little later, Riley was walking around the New York. She went back to the coffee shop where she saw Lucas. She was hoping she would see him there but she didn't. So she got back on the subway and left for school. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she heard someone say. She smiled and turned but only to find that it was just Nick. Her smiled then turned into a frown. "Yeah, I don't mind." She said. Nick had no idea that he was sitting next to the girl that his brother is searching for. "So you're hot you know that." He said. "I think someone should give you a ticket, for reckless flirting." She said. "Ouch." He said. "Can I get your number though?" he asked. "I don't think so." She said. "Why is that? You're taken or something?" he asked. "No, I'm just not really into the dating scene." She said. "Oh well, if you ever are. You should call me." He said as he gave her his number and got off. Riley rolled her eyes. She was sick and tired of the guys in this city. But the only one she wasn't tired of, was Lucas.

"Okay, so you met this guy on the subway and you didn't get his name or his number?" Her best friend Maya asked as they sat down at Topanga's. "Nope. I was hoping he would ask but he never did." She said. "Well this city is filled with thousands of cute guys, there may be some here tonight," she said. "Maybe. Do you think he'll be here?" she asked Maya. "There's a chance he may be." Maya said.

"Hey, let's go to Topanga's! Marks waiting for us." Nick said. "Topanga's? Really? We're always there man." Lucas said. "Hey, her food is delicious. Let's go! You need to stop moping around." Nick said as he dragged Lucas out the door. "Why are you doing this?" Lucas asked. "Besides staying inside pining for this girl. Maybe it's time to officially start looking for her today." Nick said. "But I'm not done with the flyers." He said. "Too bad!" Nick said.

"So what're you going to do about this guy?" Maya asked. "I don't know." Riley said as she messed with around with her straw. "What does he look like?" she asked. "He has the most beautiful green eyes, the most amazing smile. Dirty blonde hair. He's built very well." She said. "Do you even know how old he is He could be a creepy 40 year old man." she asked. "He's 25." Riley said. "Two years older than you. Not bad." she said. "Yeah I guess so. Anyways, I have consumed way too much of this smoothie. So I'll be right back." Riley said as she left for the bathroom.

After Riley left for the bathroom, Lucas walked into the bakery. "Why can't we eat somewhere else?" Lucas begged. "What? Pastries aren't good enough for you anymore?" Nick said. "Yo! Over here!" Mark yelled. They walked over and slid into the booth with him. "Why the frown man?" Mark asked Lucas. "You already know why." He said. "Dude, you're going to find her. Maybe she's in this very bakery." Mark said. "I doubt it." Lucas said. "Stop being so negative. You were just so pumped about finding her this morning." Nick said. "What if she's already in a relationship?" Lucas said. "You never know." Nick said. "Stop that." Mark said as he pointed his fork at Lucas. "So are we going to the baseball game tonight?" Lucas asked. "Of course we are, the game is at 4:30 and it's 2:30. So if we leave right now to get ready, we'll be able to beat the line." Nick said. "I don't know about that. But let's do it." Lucas said as they all got up and headed back to the apartment.

Riley's POV:

"So did I miss anything?" I said as I got back to the table. "Nope, not at all. Just me and this little milkshake of mine." Maya said. "I might as well get you that for Christmas." I teased. "You probably should. So anyways, I have some news," she said. She stuck out her left hand and I saw a big diamond ring on her ring finger. "Rebel proposed?!" I exclaimed. "Yes he did," she said as she admired her ring. "Give me all of the details. I want to know. I can't believe this wasn't the first thing you told me!" I said. "Oh you know, it was your typical restaurant proposal." She said. "I'm maid of honor right?" I asked. "But of course you are, my darling." She sang. "So tell me, what is it about this guy? I mean you've met guys before and you never made a big deal of them not asking for your number. You're usually happy about it." she said. "This guy is different. I mean we connected more in five minutes than I have ever connected to any other guy that I have met. He's something special." I said.

Lucas's POV:

"I feel like that game was rigged." I said. "I don't think I want to go to baseball game for a long time." Nick said as we headed back home. "I can't believe you were putting up flyers on the way to the game." Nick said. "I had to, otherwise how else is this girl going to know that I'm looking for her?" I asked. "To be honest, it's a little creepy. Hunting down a girl to find intimacy… I mean you're going to get calls from thousands of girls saying that they are the one you are looking for..." Mark said. "Oh my god, I just realized that you are a genius, the girls that get dissed are the girls we get!" Nick said as he high fived Mark. "Are you kidding me with this?" I said. "What?" Mark said. "That is just wrong and disrespectful." I said. "Fine, we promise we won't go out with the girls that end up not being her." Mark said. "We? Nick asked. "Yes, we." Mark said. "Thank you." I said as we walked into my apartment. "And I know when you guys are lying, so I wouldn't even try to do this behind my back otherwise I'm kicking you guys out." I said.

 **As the story continues, you guys will see a lot of missed opportunities between Riley and Lucas. You will also see how far Lucas goes in his campaign just to find Riley and there may be a misunderstanding along the way. Chapter 3 is coming up xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny?

Chapter 3: Destiny

Riley's POV:

"Okay, I'm not just going to let you mope around for some guy you met on the subway. You have been riding the subway all day, every day just to find the guy. When you're not on the subway, you're either here or at school. Riley, you have to move on." Maya said. "No, I don't want to move on. I mean what if I'm destined to be with this guy?" I asked. "You guys only talked for five minutes." She said. "I learned a lot about this guy in five minutes. I want to see him again." I said. "At least one date, go on one date. If that date fails, then I'll help you find this guy." Maya said. "Really?" I said. "Yes, as much as it pains me to say yes to this. I will help you find love." She said. "Thank you." I said as I got up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "It's 11:30. I met this guy at exactly 11:45am. I know it sounds creepy, but maybe I'll get lucky." I said as I grabbed my coat. "You're going on the subway? To where?" Maya asked. "I was thinking Chinese food. Oh and also you don't live here anymore so I think you should leave." I said. "Harsh." Maya said as she grabbed her bag and followed behind me.

Lucas's POV:

"Lucas, what is this?" Mr. Hunter said as he held up my flyer. "It's nothing." I said as I took it from him and put it under my desk. "Is this your way of finding a girl?" he asked. "It's a long story. I don't want to explain it." I said as I continued to write down appointments. "No, come on. Tell me." he said as he sat down at my desk. "She's just a girl I met on the subway, we had this instant connection. But I forgot to get her name and number." I said. "So you're doing all of this just to get her name and number?" he asked. "Yeah, I really want to see where this could possibly lead." I said. "I see. Why don't I help you out with that?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "My son works for the New York Times, he can do an article on you to help you find this girl." He said. "I don't know. I think that might be too much." I said. "Well, if you change your mind. Just let me know." he said as he got back up and went to his office.

It was a nice offer. But I didn't know if it was something I wanted to do. Would it be too much? I took my mind off of it and continued to answer calls and make appointments. After work, I went back onto the subway and this time I wasn't going to try and see if she was on. There was no use of it.

No one's POV:

Lucas had the thought in his mind that Riley wasn't on the subway. But she was. At the same time. But of course, neither of them knew it. Riley was looking out the window, when the subway stopped at Lucas's stop. He got off the subway and Riley caught a glimpse of him. But before she could even get off, the subway started to move again. Maybe it wasn't meant to be for them. She thought to herself. She sat back down and sighed. She really liked him but she thought this was just for the best.

Riley's POV:

After seeing Lucas and realizing that maybe this just wasn't meant to be. I decided to let Maya set me up on a blind date. "You're going to love this guy. His name is Charlie. He works with Rebel and you guys have a lot in common." She said. "Like what?" I asked. "Well, you two are both animal lovers." She said. "That's it?" I asked. "No, you guys are both Knicks fans. I don't know why. But you are." She teased. "Your curls are now perfect." She said as she fixed my hair. "Wow, the curls are simple. You know I could've done that." I said. "Yeah, but I wanted to do it." she said. "So, what time is he coming?" I asked. "At 6 and I have the perfect outfit in mind." Maya said. "Which is?" I asked. "Your navy blue strapless dress." She said. "The short baby doll one? With the pockets?" I asked. "Yes, it's perfect. Also, I told him that was the color that you would be wearing." She said. "Were not going to prom." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I know, but I thought it would be cute if you two matched." She said, "Yeah, you thought." I said. After Charlie arrived, we went out to Le'Musani, a popular Italian restaurant. "Okay, so here we are." He said. "It's really nice." I said. "Have you been here before?" he said as he opened the door for me. "Surprisingly, no and it's weird because I love Italian food." I said. "Reservation for Gardner?" Charlie said to the lady at the front desk. "Found you. I'll send a waitress." She said. "I can't believe you've never been here before." He said. "Well there's a first for everything." I said. He looked at me for a moment. "I know I said this already, but you really do look beautiful tonight." He said. "Thank you, Charlie." I said. The waitress came and took us over to our table. It was a back table, with a perfect view of the city.

Lucas's POV:

"Lucas!" My best friend, Jason said as he barged into my apartment. "Ever heard of a knock?" I asked. "I'm sorry but I need a favor." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "Go out on a date with me tonight." he said. "I don't swing that way." I said. "No, you idiot. I meant my girlfriend's sister is in town and she doesn't want to leave her sister alone tonight so I said we could double date." he said. "Well, can you ask Nick or Mark because I don't want to." I said. "Why?" he asked. "Is there somebody else?" he asked. "Sort of."  
I said as I opened my fridge. "And you haven't mentioned her to me because?" he asked as he walked over to the kitchen counter and took a seat. "Because if I told you, I knew what you would say." I said as I took a seat next to him. "But I'm your best friend, why wouldn't you want to tell me?" he asked. "Because I didn't get her name or number." I said. "Wait, are you the one that has putting up those flyers all over the city?" he asked. I nodded. "Now I see why you didn't want to tell me, but there's nothing to be ashamed of. Do your brothers know?" he asked. "Yup, but they think I'm crazy for doing this." I said. "Well you kind of are, but hey, I'm your best friend and I'm going to help you find this girl." He said.

Riley's POV:

My date with Charlie has been going good so far. We've talked about politics, basketball and interests. "So, you really did spend your Christmas at an Orphanage, that's impressive." I said. "Thank you. I used to go with my mom all the time when I was little. But after she died, I stopped going for a little bit." He said. "I'm sorry. Your mom sounds like she was an amazing person." I said. "She was. She's the reason I pushed myself to get into Harvard." He said. "That's very sweet," I said. I couldn't seem to get my words out anymore. Charlie was amazing. But a part of me still hoped for the subway boy.

Lucas's POV:

Tonight my mother came into town so we decided to take her out to eat at Le'Musani. She did love her Italian food. I put on a white button up shirt with a grey v-neck sweater over, with black slacks, and dress shoes. "My boys look so handsome." My mom said. "Mom, stop." Mark blushed. "Is the car ready?" she asked. "Yup, let's go." Nick said. We got into the car and drove off to the restaurant. When we arrived, we walked in and checked in. We were waiting for a waiter to come and then I noticed someone sitting in the back. She had a beautiful curly brown hair, the most adorable smile and beautiful brown eyes. She was sitting alone and I realized it was the girl from the subway. "Nick!" I said as I tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" he asked. "There she is." I said. "Who?" he asked. "The subway girl." I said as I made him look over at the table she was at. "Well this is awkward." He said. "Why?" I asked. "I sort of tried to hit on her when I saw her on the subway last week." He said. My eyes grew wide. "You saw her on the subway last week! And you didn't tell me?!" I asked. "I didn't know it was her!" he said. I looked over at her again. I've never seen anything so precious. But my smile soon turned into a frown when a guy in a black tux with brown hair, and green eyes joined her. He did a little magic trick for her and she started to blush. "Show off." I said under my breath. "You were right, Nick. She did forget about me." I said.

 **Hi! I'm so sorry for the really long wait with this. I'll try to update faster but I've been busy with college stuff! So what do you guys think is going to happen? I mean Lucas finally sees Riley, but she's on a date with someone else. Do you think he'll call the campaign off?**


	4. Chapter 4: Give Up?

Chapter 4: Give Up?

Lucas's POV:

"I can't believe I went through so much just to get disappointed." I said as we still waited for our waiter. "Look man, you knew this would be a possibility." Nick said. "I know, but now that I actually see it. I feel numb. That is one lucky guy." I said. Finally, our waiter had come and he took us to our seat. Of course were seated right by her table. I put the menu right in front of my face so that she wouldn't see me. "Lucas, what are you doing?" Mark said. "The girl is in this room." Nick said. "No way! Where is she? I want to see." Mark said. "Who?" my mom asked. "Nobody." I said as I kept the menu in front of me. "Lucas Friar. Who?" my mom asked again. "Okay, fine. I met a girl on the subway and we connected instantly. We connected more than I ever have with anyone else. She's rare, mom. Any guy would kill for someone like her." I said. "So what's the problem?" she asked. "I didn't get her name or number so I started a campaign just to find her and she's sitting right over there with a date." I said as I gestured her to look over to the girl.

"That girl was set up on a blind date tonight." my mom said. "How do you know?" I asked. "Because I'm a woman and I know a blind date when I see one. Her mind is on someone else." my mom said. I looked over at the girl again, she looked like she was really into this guy. "Well maybe it will work out for them." I said as I finally put the menu down. "What do you mean?" my mom asked. "I'm thinking about calling the whole trying to find her off. I mean I already found her. But she's on a date with someone else." I said. "It's only a blind date. She's not even enjoying it." my mom said.

Riley's POV:

The date started off so great, but it was slowly dying down. I felt like we were running out of things to say to one another. With the subway guy, every word just naturally came out of my mouth. I didn't even have to try or just think about what to say next. I just knew. But with this date, everything felt so forced. "I'll be right back." I said as I got up and left for the bathroom. I had to call Maya immediately and tell her what was going on. Once I got into the bathroom, I dialed her number. "A phone call in the middle of a date does not look good, honey." She said as she answered. "I know but the date is slowly dying down and I can't think of anything else to say to him." I said.

"But you guys have so much in common, how could the date be dying down?" she asked. "We lack connection that's why. We pretty much went through our common interests the first five minutes of this date." I said. "Oh, Riles. You're trying right?" She asked. "Of course I'm trying!" I said. "Okay, just asking." Maya said. "Why don't you tell him that you don't feel so well and he'll bring you home or that I'm selfish and I didn't want to wait up." Maya said. "Maya, we don't live together anymore." I said. "I know but then you're going to have to stick through the date honey" she said. "I know. But I don't think I would want to see him again." I said. "And that's okay. I made you a deal and I will help you find your subway boy." Maya said. I hung up the phone and went back over to Charlie.

Lucas's POV:

"Mom, would you stop." I said. "What? Is looking at the girl a crime?" she asked. "No, but I just don't want her to see me. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" I asked. "When it comes to this girl, it's okay to be nervous. It actually shows that you like her." she said. "What if she's been looking for you too?" she said. "I doubt it." I said. "Lucas, stop being so negative." She said. Finally, our food had come and I was ready to sit in silence for a little bit. "So." My mom said after she took a bite out of her food. Oh boy. I thought to myself. "You're just going to give up on this girl?" my mom asked. "I don't know maybe." I said as I picked at my food. "No, that is not the son I raised. I did not raise a son to give up." My mom said. "I never give up." Mark said with a sly smile. "I know you don't." my mom said as she raised her eye brow. "It had heated seats mom!" Mark said. "You want that car, you get it yourself." My mom said.

I looked over at the girl again and this time, she didn't look like she was having a good time at all. Maybe I shouldn't give up on her. But at the same time, maybe this was for the best. "Whatever you decide to do, I just hope you don't spend your days depressed over it." Nick said. The girl and her date got up and left. I was surprised that she never noticed me. But I don't even think she would remember me.

Riley's POV:

After the date, I couldn't wait to get home and relax. I didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings by telling him that I didn't want to see him anymore. But at the same time, I couldn't lead him on. I had to tell him that I just wanted to stay friends. As soon as we got my apartment, I turned to face him. "Charlie, I had a wonderful time tonight." I said with a smile. "So did I." he said as he took a step closer to me. "But before anything goes further, I think you should know that I think we should just stay friends." I said. Charlie's face dropped. "But Riley, this has only been one date. First dates aren't always the best but you have to give me a chance at a second date. There's more to me than what you've seen tonight." he said. "I don't know, Charlie." I said as I took my keys out. "Is there somebody else?" he asked. "Yeah. I think there is." I said.

 **Okay, so in the next chapter Lucas is debating whether or not he should continue to look for Riley or not. Meanwhile, Riley is trying to find him but she does it in a completely different way. You'll see in the next chapter. Stay tuned xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Every Moment Counts

**Hi guys! I am very sorry for being so inactive and I've been busy with SCHOOL. It's been very stressful and I finally found some time to update. Here's the thing, I decided to start over just a little bit on this story. So here is a new chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Every Moment Counts

Riley's POV:

"Are you sure it was him?" Maya asked as she watched me pace back and forth in my living room. "You're sure the guy you met on the train was at the restaurant last night?" she asked. "So, while Charlie was enjoying the date, you spent the entire time checking out train boy?" she asked. "No, I went to the bathroom and when I came back out, he was sitting at the table right next to me. I pretended like I didn't see him. But what if he saw me? What if he thinks I'm taken? What if he was interested in me?" I said as I panicked. "Okay, Riley. Breathe." Maya said. "I can't. I'm freaking out over here." I said as I finally sat down. Maya walked over and handed me a cup of tea. "You need to relax. You'll see this guy again." she said. "And if I don't?" I asked. "You will, trust me. This may seem like a big city. But it's not." Maya said.

Lucas's POV:

"Okay, what is going on? I missed yoga for this." I heard my mom say as she walked into the house. "And where is Lucas?" she asked. "He's hiding out in his room." Mark said. "Is it because of the girl?" she asked. "Of course, it's about the girl." Nick said. "Alright," my mom said. Two minutes later, I heard knocking on the door. "Lucas, you open this door." my mom said. "Go away!" I said. "Lucas, you are 23 years old, do not act like a six year old right now." my mom said. I groaned and got up. "Yes?" I asked as I opened the door. "What's going on with you?" my mom asked. "Nothing, I'm fine." I said. "Lucas Graham Friar. Is this about that girl?" my mom asked. "She's not just some girl, mom." I said. "Why are you moping? Go out there and fight for her." my mom said as she walked into my room. "What's the use?" I asked. "Lucas, this thing can be a whole misunderstanding." My mom said. "And if it's not?" I asked. "You will find someone better than her." my mom said. "No, I won't mom. I know this sounds corny, but nobody compares to her. She's amazing. I've never met anyone like her." I said. "Then why are you in your room moping about her, when you could be doing something about it?" my mom asked. "Don't give up." My mom said as she gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, we'll help you find her. The right way." Nick said. "We are?" Mark said. All of a sudden, Nick elbowed him. "We are!" Mark managed to get out.

After my mom left, I started to think about that girl again. Maybe my mom was right. Maybe this whole thing really was just one big misunderstanding.

Riley's POV:

"What if he has an IM or something?" I asked as I pulled out my laptop. "Who IM's anymore?" Maya asked as she sat down next to me. "Okay, I can hack into the metro system to gain his metro card information." I said as I started searching. "But how will you know it's him?" Maya asked. "Well, on his bag it said Friar." I said. "Okay, but how will you be able to get his first name?" Maya asked. "I'm pretty sure he's the only Friar that has a metro card…" I said once I clicked enter. "There's more than one Friar!" I yelled as the results popped up. "Uh, well yes I mean I told you that could've been a possibility." Maya said. "When did you say that?" I asked. "I guess I thought it instead of actually saying it out loud." Maya said. "No kidding." I said as I continued to narrow down my choices. "Okay, so there is a Lucas Friar, Mark Friar and a Nick Friar." I said. "Which one do you think he is?" Maya asked. "He looks like he could be a Mark Friar." I said. "Really? I mean from what you told me he seems more like a Lucas," Maya said. "I don't know, Maya." I said.

Lucas got up and went out for a walk. As he was walking through the city, he saw all the old flyers he put up and it made him think about all the work that he had put into finding Riley. He saw the newspaper ads, the billboard, he saw it all. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that it was time for him to give up. But a part of him didn't want to because he believed that Riley was his soul mate. It doesn't matter that they only talked for five minutes. He knew that she was the girl that he wanted to get to know better. He knew that she was someone that was going to have a huge impact on his life. He's done all of this just to find her. So why was he letting one moment prevent him from continuing to find her?

Riley was sitting in the coffee shop, the same one she saw Lucas in. She was hoping that they would cross paths again but unfortunately, he hasn't popped up, not once. Where could he be? She thought to herself. She knew that she was going to regret ordering so much but she figured it was worth it if she were to see Lucas again. "Can I get you anything?" She heard someone say. She turned to see Charlie standing there. "No thanks, I'm actually waiting for someone." She said. "Is it the guy you have feelings for?" he asked as he sat down. "Yeah, it is and I think if he were to see you with me… it wouldn't send a good message." She said. Charlie sighed. "Understandable. But what if he doesn't show up?" he asked. "Oh, no. he will. I just know that he will." She said. "Well, best of luck to you." he said as he got up and left.

Lucas's POV:

"Hey, I'm home." I said as I walked through the door. But the apartment was empty. Nick and Mark weren't sitting on the couch where I would normally find them. I went to go put my stuff and down and checked to see if I had any messages. I had none. I tried calling my brothers but none of them were picking up. I thought that was strange. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I said. "Hello, is this Lucas Friar?" the voice asked. "Yes, this is him." I said. I was starting to get nervous. "This is Nurse Janice, from the Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center. I'm calling to inform you that Nicholas and Mark Friar were in a terrible accident." she said. In that moment, my heart dropped. I couldn't lose my brothers, I just couldn't. How did they even get into an accident? I grabbed my things and quickly ran out the door.

 **Again, I'm really sorry for being so inactive and pulling this on you. But I have a new idea for this story and it will get better from here. xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Control

Chapter 6: Control

Lucas ran through the hospital doors, he was all sweaty, and his clothes were grubby. Everything seemed to be circling at the moment. The room kept spinning and Lucas fell down to his knees. But he held himself up, placed both of his hands on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Finally, he was able to get himself back up and walked through a sea of nurses and doctors, he was trying to find his brothers. He finally found himself in front of the nurse's desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Nicholas and Mark Friar. I was on the phone with one of the nurses and they told me they were in a terrible accident." he said breathlessly. "Okay, it looks like Nicholas is still in surgery and Mark is in room 24, which is right down the hall and to the left." The nurse said. "Thank you so much." I said as I walked off.

Lucas's POV:

This was it. I was standing in the front of the doorway, looking at my brother, laying lifeless in the hospital bed. I couldn't even get myself to walk in. I don't even know what to say. Can I even say anything to him? Will he be able to hear me? I looked at the stitches he had on his forehead and the cast he had on his left leg and his arm. His eyes were closed, but I could tell he was still here. He lost a lot of blood and he wasn't in good condition at all. I took a deep breath and slowly walked into the room. All I could hear was his monitor beeping, and my shoes making creaking sounds. "Mark?" I asked as I sat down beside him. There was no answer. "If you can hear me, can you please move your hand or give me some kind of sign that you're okay." I said. There was still no response, no movement. "Mark, how did this happen? Why did this happen? You're my big brother. You protected me when we were growing up and you still do, yet I couldn't be there to protect you two from getting hurt. Why would someone do this to you? I know there were times where I couldn't understand why you were in my life, because of all of those times that we didn't get along. But I'm glad you are, and you will continue to be in my life. I know this isn't the end for you. It just can't be. You're my big brother. You're supposed to be here with me, alive. Not like this. You didn't deserve this and neither did Nick." I said as I watched him continue to lay there lifeless.

All of a sudden, they brought Nick into the room, he was still asleep from the surgery, I don't even know if he even woke up. I watched as the nurse's hooked him up to the monitors and put a breathing tube on him. "How is he?" I asked. "He was hurt pretty badly, there was a moment where his heart stopped in surgery but we were lucky enough to save him, he was able to come through. So, he will be in recovery for the next week or so." The doctor said. After he left, I walked over to Nick's side of the room. "Hey, bud. I'm glad you're okay. This is such a crazy world that we live in, isn't it? Some people shoot guns, some people drink and drive. But for you two, it was both. This should've been me, instead of you two. We're all brothers, we're supposed to protect each other, and look out for each other. But I didn't do that for you two. I wasn't there. But I should've been. Nick, you're a fighter, as well as Mark. I know that you will open your eyes, and say something to me. Say something, Nick. I know you can." I said. Nick remained laying there, with his eyes shut. I know he couldn't respond because he just got out of surgery. But I just wanted to hear something from either one of them so that I know that they were going to be okay. "Why would someone do this to you guys? What did you ever do to them? It's crazy how people take the lives of the innocent, you shouldn't be suffering like this." I said as I looked back over at Mark and back at Nick. "I want my brothers back." I said.

Riley's POV:

"My parents are coming to town today." I said as I sat down next to Maya. "Why don't you sound excited?" Maya asked. "Because every time they come to town, they seem to attack my love life," I said. "Well, you can tell them you found someone…sorta." Maya said. "Oh yeah, I should just tell them that I met a guy on a subway that I can't seem to find." I said sarcastically. "You can at least tell them about him. I mean your parents do know a lot of people. Why not ask if they know any Friars?" Maya asked. "Aha, Friars. It sounds like I'm actually saying fryers, like the frying pan." Maya continued to joke. "Ha ha very funny." I said in a monotone. "Are you and your parents going out to dinner tonight?" Maya asked. "Probably." I said as I took a sip of coffee. "What if you see him again?" Maya asked. "If I see him again, I'm going to be the one hiding." I said. "But why?" Maya asked. "Because I don't want to be rude, but I don't want my parents to see him just yet. We haven't even gone on a date, or better yet formed any type of relationship. He's the subway boy and I'm the subway girl." I said. "Don't hide from him when you see him, face him. Talk to him and this time get his name and his number. Take control of this." Maya said. "Yeah, I know." I said. All of a sudden, Maya's phone rang, she left the room to go answer it.

When she came back, she looked pale. "Maya, are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head. "No," she said as her weak knees made her lose control of herself. I quickly caught her before she was able to hit the floor. "Maya, look at me." I said looking straight into her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Rebel got into a car accident." she said. "Okay, which hospital is he at?" I asked. "He's at the Cornell Medical Center." She said. "Okay, you're going to be okay. Let me grab our coats and let's go." I said as I sat her down on the couch. Once I grabbed our stuff, I helped her off the couch and we went off to the hospital. "This can't be happening, Riley." Maya said. "You're going to be fine, he's fine. Maya. He's a survivor just like you." I said. "They said he was hurt pretty badly." She said. "Maya, don't let negative thoughts get the best of you now." I said.

No one's POV:

Once Riley and Maya reached the hospital, they ran through the doors and made their way to the nurse's desk. "Hi, I'm Maya Hart. I'm here for Rebel Johnson." She said. "He just got out of surgery, and he is in room 25." The nurse said. "Thank you so much." Maya said as they ran off to the room. The hospital rooms were different, the odd numbers were on one side and the even number rooms were on the other. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Riley asked. "No, I think I'll be okay. Just wait out here and if I need you, I'll come out." Maya said. "Okay." Riley said as she took a seat on one of the chairs placed against the wall. She didn't realize that Lucas was in the room behind her.

"I don't think that I can live without my brothers. You guys have to pull through. You have to fight through this. I know you can hear me." Lucas said as he sat between Nick and Mark's bed. "Lucas, were right here." Nick said. But Lucas remained looking at the floor. "Why can't he hear us?" Nick asked. "Because were not conscious. Were spirits right now, Nick." Mark said. "What? You mean were dead?" Nick asked. "Were just unconscious. We're not officially dead until our hearts stop beating." Mark said. "Then how are we unconscious? This doesn't make any sense." Nick said. "Can't argue with that." Mark said. "This is a side of Lucas we've never seen before." Nick said. "It's an eye opener." Mark said. "So, what exactly happened?" Nick asked. "I don't remember. All I remember is getting off the subway and crossing the street." Mark said. "We got ran over man." Nick said. Nick and Mark walked out the room and walked back to the whole crime scene.

Meanwhile, Riley was sitting on the other side of the wall, waiting for Maya to come out. She started to get a little hungry. So she decided to walk over to the other side of the room. The vending machine was right in front of Nick and Mark's room. Lucas was sitting, browsing on his phone when he noticed her walking up to the vending machine. Lucas froze. He didn't know what to do. He watched as she put her dollar into the machine, and pressed the buttons. She got a snickers bar. So she's a fan of snickers, Lucas thought to himself. But he wasn't sure if it was her or not and he didn't know if now would've been the right time to introduce himself again because they were in a hospital. It's a weird place to ask someone for their number. Riley walked back to Rebel's room and Lucas watched her as she left. "Idiot." Nick said. "He is so lucky we can't hit him right now." Mark said. "Why are we spirits right now? Why does this feel like just a dream?" Nick asked. "Maybe it is." Mark said.

 **Do you agree with Nick? Is Lucas an idiot for not going up to Riley? It's so obvious but anyways, stay tuned for chapter 7 xx (insert smirk face emoji)**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions

Chapter 7: Reunions

Lucas's POV:

It's been two weeks since the accident and Nick and Mark were on the road to recovery. "Hey, guys." I said as I walked into the hospital room. "Hey," Mark said. "I'm glad you guys are awake now." I said as I put my stuff down. "Same, man. I have to do physical therapy in a bit." Nick said. "I still can't remember what happened to us." Mark said. "Well some witnesses say that you two were driving and someone shot at the car, which caused you to lose control of the wheel. Then the car drove into a pole, which crashed down onto the car. I'm grateful to have you two alive today." I said. "But I don't remember any of that happening. Did anyone else get hurt?" Mark said. "Yeah, I think it was a guy riding a motorcycle." I said. "Oh, yeah by the way there was something I forgot to do." Nick said. "And that would be?" I asked. "Come over here." Nick said. "Okay," I said as I walked to his side of the room. "What?" I asked. "Come closer." Nick said. I got closer to find myself slapped in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked. "Oh you know what that was for!" Nick said as he crossed his arms. "No, I really don't." I said. "Oh." Nick said as he looked over at Mark.

"Why didn't you talk to Riley when she was here?" Mark asked. "How did you know she was here?" I asked as I went to go sit back down. "I know things. Why didn't you talk to her? Besides, staring you could've talked to her." Mark said. "Again, how did you know I was just staring at her?" I asked. "Well, you're not denying it." Nick said. "Okay, maybe I got a little nervous when I saw her standing there. But it doesn't matter. I called the campaign off a long time ago." I said. "What?" Nick yelled. "There's no point man. I mean she's with someone else. I have to be respectful of that." I said. "You do not know if she's with that guy. It could've just been one date. Like we've been telling you for so long now." Nick said. "Don't give up, you knew the girl for like five minutes, but it feels like you two have known each other your whole lives. Don't give up." Mark said, "What if she thinks it's lame? What if I'm just making it look really desperate?" I asked, "You won't." Nick said.

Riley's POV:

"Hey, how's Rebel doing?" I asked as I walked into the hospital room. Maya spent the night there and she wanted me to bring her extra clothes, so I had to stop by. "He's okay. I mean he's not in good condition but the doctor said he's going to be fine. I just wish I knew who did this to him. I mean the guy just drove off leaving him to die in the street. His motorcycle landed on top of him, Riley. I could've lost him in that moment," she said. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for being here." she said. "I'll always be here." I said.

"So, do you think you'll ever find this guy again?" Maya asked. "Hopefully, I do. I mean I can't get him out of my mind. It would be crazy if we were in the same room together and I didn't even know it." I said as I played with my hair.

"Yeah, that would be pretty crazy," Maya said. "Anyways, we should probably go. Visiting hours are almost over." Maya said as she started to pack up. "You're not going to spend the night here with him?" I asked. "Not tonight, I have some things to take care of in the morning." Maya said. "Oh, okay." I said as I got up. "Is it cool if I spend the night at your house though? I don't think I can be alone tonight." she said. "Of course, it will be like old times." I said as I put my arm around her, as we walked out the door.

As Riley and Maya was waiting for the elevator, Lucas was walking towards them, but before he got a chance to see them, the elevator doors opened. The two girls walked in and the doors closed behind them. Lucas followed in with the same steps, and he missed another opportunity to reunite with Riley. AGAIN.

Once Lucas got home, he started going through all the old flyers that he torn down when he gave up on trying to find Riley. There's a lot of possibilities on why she was at the hospital. She could've been visiting a relative or maybe her lover got into an accident. Either way, he thought it was best if he didn't continue the search at all. He already saw her. There was no use of it.

He made himself a cup of coffee, and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya were ordering pizza, by the pizza place next to Lucas's apartment. "I love the pizza here." Riley said as she took the pizza box. "It smells amazing. I just want a slice already." Maya said.

Back at the apartment, Lucas couldn't get his mind off of Riley. So, he grabbed his coat and headed out for a walk. As soon as he walked out the apartment building, he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry- oh my god." he said, the girl looked completely shocked. She couldn't even get a word out. Lucas was shocked himself, but he felt relieved. "It's okay… Hi." Riley greeted. "Hi," Lucas said nervously. "Hey." She said. "Hi." Lucas said.

"Is that the only word you two know?" Maya asked. "I'm sorry. It's just I wasn't expecting to run into you." Riley said. "I've been looking all over for you." Lucas said. As soon as those words slipped his mouth, he already regretted it. "You have?" Riley asked. "Yeah, I have. I know this might sound crazy, but I put up flyers and made newspaper ads, just to find you. I hope that doesn't make me sound creepy or anything. I just really enjoyed getting to know you on that subway." Lucas said.

"That's actually pretty sweet." Riley said. "I'm going to go wait over there." Maya said as she went to go stand by the apartment. "You think so?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, I do." Riley said, "So, before I totally forget again. I need to ask you two important questions." Lucas said. "And what would that be?" Riley asked. "One, what's your name? And two, can I have your phone number?" Lucas asked.

Riley gave him a warm smile, Lucas felt like he was on top of the world. He missed seeing that smile. "My name is Riley and I thought you'd never ask." She said. They both pulled out their phones, to exchange numbers with each other. "You will definitely be hearing from me soon." Lucas said. "I can't wait for it. It was nice seeing you again." Riley said as she gave him a hug. "Likewise." He said.

After they two finally went their separate ways, they both did a little dance but both caught each other in the act. A minute later, Lucas pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Riley answered. "Is this too soon?" Lucas asked. "It's never too soon." Riley responded. "I'm glad we got to see each other again." Lucas said. "I'm glad too." Riley said. They talked on the phone until Riley had reached her apartment.

Lucas and Riley finally reunited. However, it didn't turn out the way they expected.

 **Okay, so I thought it was time for Lucas and Riley to finally reunite. However, things are about to take a dramatic turn. Keep your eyes wide open for Chapter 8 xx**


	8. Chapter 8: It Was Going to Well

Chapter 8: It Was Going To Well

Riley and Lucas have gone on a couple of dates, but Lucas still hasn't had the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. He wanted to wait, while everyone else wanted him to ask her already, including Riley. "Dude, how many dates do you need to know that you want her to be your girlfriend? If you didn't want to be with her, then what was the point of the whole campaign?" Nick asked. "I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid she's going to say no." Lucas said as he put on his blazer. "Are you kidding me right now?" Mark asked. "What?" Lucas asked. "Six dates, Lucas. If she can say yes to all six dates, then she can say yes to be your girlfriend." Mark yelled as he threw an orange at him.

"Okay, I'll ask her out. But not right at this moment." Lucas said as he walked out of the door. He was on his way to work. Meanwhile, Riley was getting onto the subway, on her way to school. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around why Lucas hasn't asked her out yet. What if he was losing interest? She thought to herself. Other than that, she had a weird feeling. Something just didn't seem right to her. She sat down in the seat where she first met Lucas. She looked out the window and closed her eyes for a moment. All of a sudden her phone buzzed. It was a text from Maya asking if Lucas had asked her out yet. But before Riley could respond, she felt someone sit next to her. She turned to see Lucas sitting there.

"Well, hello there." she greeted. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked. "I slept alright. Just had a lot on my mind." Riley said. "Like what?" Lucas asked. Riley didn't want to tell him that it was because of him. "Just school." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry. But you're going to make it through. I know you're smart and you're capable of overcoming any assignment." Lucas said. "Thank you, it means a lot." Riley said. It would mean a whole lot more if he asked me to be his girlfriend already. Riley thought to herself.

While Riley was on her way to school, Maya was back at her house, trying to go over Rebel's case. Police were still trying to track down the car that hit his motorcycle. But it would soon be a surprise to her. Especially if it involved someone close to her.

Riley's POV:

"So, I'm a little confused. You go to Parsons, yet the paint brushes you had on the subway the first time we met, weren't yours." Lucas said as we got off the subway. "You're asking me that now?" I asked as I adjusted my bag. "Well, I mean it crossed my mind a couple of times but I couldn't find you for a while so…" Lucas said. "Those paint brushes weren't mine. I borrowed them from my best friend and I was using them for the day because I forgot mine at home." I said. "Ahhh, I finally got the answer to something I've been curious about for a while now." Lucas teased. "Yeah, there's a lot of things to be curious about." I retorted. "What do you mean?" Lucas asked. "It's nothing. Just forget it." I said as I continued to walk. "No, Riley. What's the matter?" Lucas said as he grabbed my arm. "Nothing." I defended. Lucas gave me a look. "Alright, fine. What's going on with us?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "We've been going on a lot of dates, yet nothing has been official. I've been waiting for you to ask me to be your girlfriend." I said. "Seriously? I just thought that we were…together." Lucas said.

"Together? You thought that we were together, together?" I asked. "Well, yeah. I mean at first I was thinking about asking you to be my girlfriend, but we've gone on so many dates that we are technically dating and you know I just assumed that you assumed we were together." He said. "Oh." I said as I slowly walked passed him. "Riley." Lucas said. "I'm sorry. I have to get to class." I said as I walked away.

I finally made it onto campus grounds. Sweet, sweet campus grounds. "Riley!" Farkle said, as he joined me. "Ready for the English exam?" he asked. "Nope, not one bit. What about you?" I asked. "Yup, studied all night." He said, proudly. "Of course you did, it was really hard for me to study. There was too much on my mind." I said. "Is it about that Lucas guy?" he asked. "When isn't it about him?" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "He assumed that we were together, I mean assuming is one thing but I would rather be asked." I said, putting my notebook onto my desk. "Well, maybe he'll come around." He said. "Maybe." I said.

Lucas's POV:

I knew that I owed it to Riley to ask her to officially be my girlfriend. But at the same time, something was holding me back. "I'm thinking about doing something special for Riley." I said. "Like what?" Brandon asked. "I could tell she was upset by the fact that I just assumed we were together but I want to ask her to be my girlfriend in a special way." I said. "Oooh, there's this hidden lake behind central park and there's a beautiful rose bush by it as well. You can outline the words will you be mine with candles," Brandon asked. "That's genius." I said.

Maya's POV:

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me here." I said. My lawyer skimmed through the papers, "All I'm saying is that we should not act on this until further notice." She said. "But those guys were involved as much as Rebel was." I said. "So, you don't want to sue them?" she asked. "No, I just want to know the car and the name of the two guys that hit Rebel." I said. "The driver of that car was Mark Friar." She said. "Friar?" I asked. "Yes, he lost control of the wheel and he hit Rebel before hitting a pole." She said. "Oh my god." I said. "Do you know this guy?" I asked. "No, but I know someone who does." I said.

"Hey, I thought I'd swing by after class to bring you donuts!" Riley squealed, entering the house. "Oh, am I interrupting?" she asked. "No, we were just wrapping up." I said, taking the donuts from her. "Oh, okay. Well I'll be in the kitchen." She said. I turned back to face my lawyer who was gathering all her paperwork together. "I will be back tomorrow around three. Please tell me what your decision is." She said. "It's not really my decision. It's Rebel's and I don't know what he wants to do." I said. "We will discuss this more tomorrow." She said.

After she left, I let out a huge sigh. "What's the matter?" Riley asked, joining me on the couch. "They found out who the driver of the vehicle was." I said. "Well, who was it?" she asked. "Mark Friar." I said. Riley's face dropped. "Mark Friar? As in Lucas's Friar's brother?" she asked. "Yup." I said. "Wow. Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine. But it's up to Rebel to decide on what he wants to do." I said. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Me too… Don't you have to meet him in a little bit?" I asked. "Oh my god, I completely blanked. But I won't go if you don't want me to." She said. "Go." I insisted.

Lucas's POV:

After work, Riley agreed to meet me at the coffee shop, where we first met. I had everything set up behind Central park. "Okay, just one more step." I said, leading her to the spot. "Can I please take this off now." she begged. "Okay." I said, taking off the blindfold. In front of her, was the rose bush and on it spelled out, "Will you be mine?"

But I didn't quite get the reaction I wanted, she turned to face me with a disappointing look on her face. "Did you know that Mark was the one that hit my best friend's boyfriend?" she asked. "What're you talking about?" I asked. "You remember the accident that your brothers were in and how they hit someone before they hit a pole." She said. "… Yeah I knew." I said. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "It wasn't really my place to tell you and it had nothing to do with us." I said. "Oh it most certainly had something to do with us. It involved the people we cared about." She said. "But we weren't there!" I said. "Just because we weren't there, it doesn't mean that were not involved." She snapped. "We aren't. It may involve people we care about but that accident has nothing to do with us. If your best friend wants someone to yell at, she can yell at my brother." I said.

"I don't know why you're making this a big deal." I said. "It's a big deal because it involved my best friend's boyfriend and whatever she goes through, I go through with her." she said. "Riley, it's not my brother's fault and it wasn't his intention to hit him. If he could go back in time, I know he would want to prevent this from happening." I said. Riley shook her head. "No." she said. "No what?" I asked. "No, I don't want to be with you." she said, storming off.

 **Who's side are you on? Is Riley making too big of a deal about this? Chapter 9 is coming xx leave your feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9: Just Make Up

Chapter 9: Just Make Up

" _I don't know why you're making this a big deal." I said. "It's a big deal because it involved my best friend's boyfriend and whatever she goes through, I go through with her." she said. "Riley, it's not my brother's fault and it wasn't his intention to hit him. If he could go back in time, I know he would want to prevent this from happening." I said. Riley shook her head. "No." she said. "No what?" I asked. "No, I don't want to be with you." she said, storming off._

Riley's POV:

"Are you out of your mind?!" Maya asked. "What? You're my best friend. His brother hit your boyfriend's motorcycle." I said. "But that's the thing Riley, _his brother did_. But not him. Why are you treating him like this when he had nothing to do with it?" she asked. "But he's related to them!" I yelled. "So? This still has nothing to do with him and nothing to do with you, so don't make such a big deal out of it. I know it's because we're best friends. But Riley, don't drag Lucas through the dirt because of this." she said.

Lucas's POV:

"So, she said no just because of the accident?" Nick asked, as I helped him rearrange his apartment. They finally got their apartment back and that meant no more mess at my house. "Yeah, pretty much." I said. "I don't understand girls." Nick said, setting his stuff down. "Join the club man." I said. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked. "Nothing. I put myself out there and I got dropped. If she wants to be with me, she has to make the effort. I'm done making all the effort." I said.

Riley's POV:

"I'm not dragging him through the dirt," I defended. "Oh, sweetie, yes you are. You're punishing the poor boy for doing absolutely nothing to you. Unless you want to punish him for doing a romantic gesture." Maya said. "Look, what's done is done. Lucas is out of the picture. We gave it a try." I said. "Um, no you barely tried. Lucas put in so much effort and you barely put it in any." She said. "Why are you on his side?" I asked. "I'm not on his side, I just don't understand why you're acting this way to someone who has done nothing but treated you like royalty." She said, as she pulled a wedding dress from the rack. "You technically are taking his side, which is weird because we're best friends. We've been best friends our whole lives and now suddenly you're getting married and taking the side of the guy that hurt someone you care about." I said.

"Seriously, Riley?!" Maya snapped. "What?" I snapped back. "You're making too big of a deal and you need to chill. This isn't like you." she said. "This is too like me. Why am I going to date someone who hurt someone you care about." I said, as I got up to walk out of the bridal salon.

Maya's POV:

"What's going on with Riley?" Amy asked. "She's making too big of a deal of something that has nothing to do with her." I said. "Is it about the accident?" she asked. "Yup, and Riley thinks it's Lucas's fault or she's blaming him for being a part of it." I said. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know, she's being stubborn and her and Lucas had nothing to do with the accident." I said. "His brothers on the other hand, did. So I don't know why she's acting like this at all." I said.

Riley's POV:

I was walking through the city, when of course I ran into Lucas. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I said, as I continued to walk on. "Riley, wait." He said. "No." I said. "No, stop," he said. I turned around, coldly. "What?" I snapped. "Are you seriously mad at me?" he asked. "Of course I am." I said. "But we had nothing to do with it!" he said. "We had everything to do with it." I said. "No we didn't, but you know what? This was a mistake because no matter how many times I say that we both had nothing to do with it. You're just going to give me the same excuses." He said. "I don't even know why you bothered to acknowledge me in public if you're just going to start a dumb fight with me." I snapped. "Actually, I thought you would be friendly but I guess I was wrong." He said, as he walked away.

Lucas's POV:

I can't believe how bad it's gotten between us. Things were going so well and now she can't even talk to me without wanting to kill me. "Lucas!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Missy Bradford making her way towards me. "Oh no." I mumbled. "Hey," she said, walking up to me. "Hey, how have you been?" I asked. "Pretty good. How about you?" she asked. "I've been good. Just working." I said. "Any love interests?" she asked. "Actually yeah, but we're kind of in a fight right now." I said. "Interesting. What's her name?" she asked. "Riley Matthews." I said. "Why don't I help you get your mind off of the fight?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me. "I don't think so." I said, taking her arms off of me. "Oh come on. Nothing sexual. Just some fun." She said. "Even if it's not sexual the answer is still no." I said, pretty soon I saw Riley walking into a café with another guy. That was fast. We were just arguing not too long ago. "Actually, never mind. Let's go have some fun." I said. "Great!" Missy said, linking her arm into mine.

Riley's POV:

"I don't know, Brandon. I mean this is a big step." I said, as we tried to figure out what to order. "I know it is, but I really want to ask her to marry me." he said. "Well, then I'll help you. You're my cousin. I'll always be here for you." I said. "Now, what's going on with this Lucas guy?" he asked. "Can we not talk about him?" I asked. "I think we should because you are not you, Riley." He said. "I am myself." I said. "Really? I think you're scared. You know that the whole accident had nothing to do with the two of you, but you figured you can use that as an excuse to avoid him because you're scared." He said. "I'm not scared." I said. "Riley." He said. I took a deep breath and continued to look at the menu. "Riley, you can admit that you're scared." He said. "Fine. Alright. I'm scared. I'm scared of how happy he makes me. I'm scared of how well he treats me. I'm scared that I'm going to take him for granted and I'm scared we're not going to work out, so I might as well save myself the heartache and do this now." I said. "How do you know all of those are going to happen? You don't. He's a risk you should take." He said. "Why?" I asked, looking up at him. "Because you can have the outcome that you want." He said.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean I yelled at him earlier," I said. "Go to him." He said. "What am I supposed to say?" I asked. "Tell me him everything you just told me." he said. "Okay… But after this lunch." I said.

No one's POV:

"I thought you said you could ice skate, I see more falling than skating." Lucas said, as Missy tried to hold on to me. "I can roller skate but I can't ice skate." She said. "I can see that." Lucas teased. Missy continued to struggle. "Here, why don't you hold my hand?" he said, sticking out my hand. Missy grabbed it, and she started to struggle less. Meanwhile, Riley was on her way to Lucas after lunch with Brandon. She was walking through central park, when she saw people ice skating. She walked a little closer to see all the smiling faces, and the children laughing. Then she looked over to her right to see Lucas and Missy together, holding hands. "Of course." She said, she turned around and walked away. She knew that this thing with Lucas was too good to be true. It really was over.

 **Riley should've went up to the ice rink and fought for Lucas. But maybe something interesting will happen in Chapter 10…. Stayed tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

Chapter 10: Truth

Riley's POV:

"He was holding hands with another girl at the ice rink." I said, pacing back and forth. "Why do you care?" Maya asked. "I don't." I said. "It sure sounds like you do." she said. "The minute we finish arguing, he just goes and hangs out with another girl. Guys are such pigs." I said, falling back onto the couch. "Riley, I think you being like this, is what led to that." Maya said, "But if he truly did have feelings for me, he could've waited until I finally understood what I was doing, besides running off to the first girl he sees." I said. "You know the girl could've been his cousin..." Maya suggested. "It didn't look that way to me." I said.

Lucas's POV:

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nick said as he walked through the door. "Are you lost? Your apartment is right around the corner, man." I teased as I flipped the eggs. "I can't stay away, I tried to make breakfast and I almost burned the apartment down… Mark is at practice so I'm all yours." he said. "What are you really doing here?" I asked. "I came to see how you were doing about Riley." He said. "There's nothing to talk about, she wants nothing to do with me and I am trying to not want anything to do with her. Even though I miss her." I said as I set down a plate. "Can I go talk to her?" Nick asked. "Knock yourself out, I doubt she'll listen she's being so stubborn." I said as I sat down. "Women." Nick said. "Tell me about it. So how about you? How are things over in the love area?" I asked. "Well, before I get to that, I'm thinking about finding my own place. So that Kelly can move in with me because I don't want her to move in with me and Mark cause I'd feel like it'd just be uncomfortable for her." he said. "Why would it be uncomfortable?" I asked. "Well I know we would want our privacy and we don't want Mark bargaining in on us all the time." he said. "I see." I said.

Riley's POV:

"If you say you don't care, then why are we still talking about him?" Maya asked, as she stared at her puzzled brunette friend. "It's just I finally found a guy that I thought would turn out to be different. I thought I found a guy that saw the real me. I mean he finally found me, he actually put in effort to find me and he didn't give up on me. You know how my family background is and you know how much lack of love there was. I was scared that if I got into a relationship with him, then I would get so attached to a point that he would've been the only person I wanted to be with, the only person I would want to talk to about anything, besides you. But I just got scared so I used Rebel's accident, as an excuse to run away." I said. "Riles, don't compare him to your past. You're not there. Lucas is not like every single guy that you have been with and when you realize that you need to go and you need to fight for him." The blonde demanded.

Lucas's POV:

"So, you've been spending a lot of time with Missy." Mark teased. "Stop it. There's nothing going on there. I'm just helping her out." I said, as I put on a t-shirt. "Yeah, in the bedroom." Mark whispered. "Really? That's not what's going on between us. She's been trying to find a new place and she enlisted my help on it." I said. "Yeah, and then she's going to ask you out to dinner and then slowly seduce you and before you know it you two are in her bed the next morning." Mark said. "Okay, did that accident turn you 10x creepier than you already are man?" I asked. "So, are you officially giving up on Riley?" Mark asked. "I'm going to wait, I'm going to wait and see how long it takes for her to come to her senses." I said. "And if she never does?" he asked. "Then I move on from her." I said. "This would be a great movie." Nick said.

Riley's POV:

I finally realized that instead of talking about my feelings about Lucas with Maya, I should just tell him how I feel myself. But I was being such a jerk to him so I don't think that he would want to give me a chance. "All or nothing." Maya said as she handed me my sweater. "All or nothing." I said. I realized that I had left Maya in my apartment. "Also, please lock the door when you leave." I said. This was quite normal for us. We were so comfortable that my home was her home and her home was my home.

I went down to the train station to where Lucas and I had met and I had a clever idea in mind.

 **Yes I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry that this story isn't going in a good direction. I'm a little rusty since I haven't written in a while but I promise the next chapter will be better and I am back and will be updating as much as I can! xx**


End file.
